


Mockery

by ladyofbrileith



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofbrileith/pseuds/ladyofbrileith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from "Calvary" - what really happened after Fred left Wes with Angelus in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockery

Angleus walked toward Wes, as close as he could with the bars between them. "Mm. Man, I'm telling ya... man, if I swung that way... Look at him.." He whistled. "All rugged and handsome and brains... man, he's damn-near perfect."  
  
Wesley hid the flash of pain that shot through him. Those words, from that mouth, all he'd longed for, but with the soul gone...a mockery and nothing else. He managed a cold, "Thank you."  
  
He and Fred started up the stairs.  
  
Angelus smirked and added, "Except the part about banging Lilah for the past six months." Wes stopped and Fred turned to look at Angelus. "That kinda takes the shine off him."  
  
Fred laughed nervously, then looked at Wesley. He met her eyes, but flushed at the horror he saw there.  
  
"Fred..."  
  
Fred backed away a little, "No, it—it's none of my business. I should..." She hurried back up the stairs.  
  
Angelus chuckled.  
  
Wes turned toward him. "Bastard." The word spat, his calm broken. He'd held it for days, not cracking. Cold. Calm. In charge, if one discounted kissing Fred and the fight with Charles. But those were...separate. Not a part of this. Not to do with Angel. Angelus.  
  
"Struck a nerve, did I?" Angelus said smugly. He watched Wes carefully, noted the accelerated heartbeat. To lose his lady's esteem...but the heart beat had picked up before then. He smiled, then chuckled again. Softened his voice. "You thought I hadn't noticed? That Angel hadn't? Your eyes when you look at us, they give everything away."  
  
Wes froze. He wanted to look away but his eyes were drawn to the demon's as if by magic.  
  
Angelus continued softly. "When you fed him your blood on the boat, I felt the desire flowing through you. You liked it. You wanted it. Wanted him to feed. Wanted him to take you. He knew it too. But he never would. You betrayed him. You were weak. Useless. He saw that. How could you think he would ever want you?"  
  
Wes flinched before he could stop himself, and took another step toward the cage. "Angel is my friend. I gave him my blood to save him. He knew that. That was all."  
  
Angelus tilted his head, eyes assessing Wes, up and down. "I was right, though. You are quite the catch. Everything a girl could want. Quite the prize for the man you let have you as well." His voice lowered, playfully. "Some of us don't mind about Lilah." He slipped into his best Angel voice. "Come on, Wes, let us out. We can have some fun with the ladies, with...Fred. And then...we can have some fun."  
  
Wes flushed, raising the cross bow, crossing the red line, everything he'd said to the others about not letting Angelus get to them, forgotten. It happened in a moment, crossbow knocked aside, Angelus' hand on Wes' arm and Wes was flush against the cage.  
  
"That's more like it," Angelus purred. "You were so far away, Wesley. Can't give you what you want if I can't touch you." He ran his free hand over Wesley's flushed face, leaning in to sniff at the blood so close. "I remember the taste of you. Hot. Fresh. Just brimming with bitterness and angst. Alone. Wanting." And so sweet, with the tang of something...different. Something that said Wes was more than what he seemed.  
  
His lips moved across Wesley's cheek, to his neck. The scrape of teeth, blood welling to the surface. He licked, tongue sliding up Wesley's neck. He wanted to bite, but his eyes flashed to the camera. Unwise. They'd be back down in a moment. He was a killer, but a smart one, and seduction would serve him better. The boy teetered on the brink as it was. So close to the darkness. And that something else that sparked in his blood made the vampire wary.  
  
Wesley whimpered, unable to bite it back. Fear. Angelus could smell it. But more. Desire. Hot. Sharp. Shamed.  
  
He moved his head, lips trailing until they claimed Wesley's in a brutal kiss. Wesley's hands flew to Angelus' shoulders, pushing against them, but as the vampire deepened the kiss, the pushing fingers switched to clutching.   
  
Wesley's instincts to fight dissolved under the sweep of Angelus' cool tongue. Before he could rationalize it, he was returning the kiss, pressing closer to the vampire. So alone for so long, and now what he'd wanted, what he'd dreamt of, was being offered. He took, lips melding against Angelus', uncaring about souls in the press of bodies.  
  
Angelus tasted the moment Wesley surrendered, pulled closer instead of pushing away. He reveled in it. Drank it in and found it surprisingly sweet.   
  
Then he let Wesley go. Shoved him across the room. Watched him fall. Wiped his hands across his mouth, the taste of the Watcher, of that _something_ still lingering teasingly on his lips.   
  
He laughed, his eyes mocking. "Go back and play nice with your little girls, Wesley. You're not fit for anything else."  
  
Wesley sat there for a minute, then pulled himself up. He lifted his chin, eyes giving away nothing again, and walked upstairs. To Lilah. To Fred.


End file.
